Tuxedo Strawberries
by Sharmander
Summary: Axel knows chocolate covered fruit only leads to trouble, and yet, he finds himself in Roxas' kitchen trying not to stare at his best friend's butt and possibly ruin their friendship.


**A/N:** Yes! I'm alive and this is not some sort of hallucination.  
>This is in fact an update by Sharmanderr~<p>

This story was written as a birthday one-shot for the amazing, the stupendous iFilb3rt and holy crap, I'm so sorry it's taken so long! I almost made it to your next birthday LOL  
>So, that's why this is pretty lengthy, as a pitiful apology for my tardiness.<p>

In my defense, it's not my fault! I blame my landlord and her weird distrust for internet companies.

I hope to some day have internet again but until then, I shall be very slow in my other updates but don't forget about me! I am working on my stories and they shall be finished...sometime...I just don't know when.

Anyway, I just want to remind you all that I love each and every reader and I think about all you babies every day. Every review I get, I read on my blackberry but I can't reply 'cause it freakin' sucks pits. Damn thing's always breaking on me -grumblegrumble-  
>Just know, I read them all and smile like a total buffoon...no matter where I am and yes, I'm aware I probably look insane.<p>

Now, I hope you enjoy this darling and everyone else who reads it too...but especially _YOU_.

Yeah, I'm talkin' about you!

For some reason, I'm terrified to hear your reaction, probably 'cause I've never done this before. -scuttles away into the night-

- Sharmander

* * *

><p>Tuxedo Strawberries<p>

I don't know what the hell made me think that making chocolate covered strawberries with my hot-ass best friend would be a good idea and maybe if I had put some real thought into this, I wouldn't find myself sitting in his kitchen, trying with all my might not to stare at his tush. Maybe it was because he said we'd be making strawberries in chocolate tuxedos that got me. I mean, come on! Strawberries in suits? Ridiculous. I had to see this! Still, it wasn't a good idea and I should have known this.

I can already tell as I watch Roxas melt the chocolate, that this is going to test my self-restraint like never before. It'll be worse than that time we went to the beach, and I'd realized after all the years of knowing him, I'd never seen him in just shorts. I spent all day in the ocean, in case you're wondering. The sight of him half naked still haunts me in my dreams and every day I've hung out with him since, has been quite the challenge.

I decide to busy myself with ripping the leaves off all the strawberries (anything really, to make me stop thinking of a wet and shirtless Roxas) and said blonde turns away from the stove, while I pick up the first plump berry. As I tear at its green leaves viciously, he watches me, resting a hand on his hip, the other holding the wooden spoon."I guess I should have mentioned that this is delicate work," He laughs when I send him a look, tossing the strawberry back into the bowl and grabbing another one. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with the leaves, so I leave them next to me on the table.

"I'm just gonna take the leaves off," I shrug and his eyes widen as he rushes over and rips the strawberry from my hand, before I get the chance to scalp it. "What the hell man?" I shout and he places the strawberry back with all the other ones, reaching for the one I already mutilated. He picks it up and holds it to my face, but I'm not watching the strawberry, I'm concentrating on his mouth. He's saying something, but he might as well stay quiet. I can't hear a single word he's saying, all I can see is me leaning over and kissing him, my fingers sliding into his silky hair and holding his head firmly in place...

No, bad Axel, bad...God, why do I do this to myself? Why do I put myself in situations where I know I'll be all alone with Roxas, and with freaking aphrodisiacs?

Because I'm a total patoot, that's why. A patoot that can't seem to stay away from this blonde for more than a few days and even then I think of him constantly.

Being his best friend got tough around the second year of high school (which was when we went to the beach), where I came to the marvelous discovery that I had the biggest crush on him. Before that, everything was great. Being with Roxas almost every hour of the day seemed completely normal, and I had so much fun with him. I blame puberty personally, but I'll never really know what awoke all these feelings. It was a dumb move, I'll admit. The old, falling-for-your-best friend gag. Pffft.

"Hey, pay attention!" He whacks me on the side of the head, reminding me that he's still talking but I can't stop and wonder what the hell he's even been saying this whole time because...Ow, fuck.

I rub the sore spot, sending him an offended look. I'm about to complain but he beats me to talking first. "How are we supposed to hold them and dip them in chocolate without the leaves?" He says in that know-it-all tone he has. I roll my eyes in response, flicking the loose leaves off the table.

"Then why'd you let me do it to that one?" I ask and watch as he raises the juicy berry to his mouth, ignoring my question in favor of the strawberry. It takes me a few seconds to remember he isn't going to eat it right away, like a normal person, instead he's gonna do that fucking stupid ritual he does with all his strawberries. He'll rub it along his bottom lip, nice and slow (sometimes I wonder if he does this to tease me, but he's been eating strawberries this way since he was 10) and finally he takes a bite. How I wish I was that stupid berry, just for him to put his lips on me.

"'Cause I wanted to eat one," he smiles at me before going back to the stove, not leaving the chocolate alone for too long in case it burns. "I like the way the seeds feel on my lips," he says with a chuckle, because his weird habit needs explanation and I nod along, though I wish he'd never do it ever again.

I sigh and lay my head down on the table top, staring blankly at nothing in particular. I feel so drained of my life force. I should have stayed home, away from Roxas and his delicious lips, playing some video games, listening to music, eating or choking the chicken. Anything other than coming over to his house to make chocolate covered strawberries. But _noooo_, I just have to make my life difficult.

I hear the blonde humming something and tilt my head to look at him standing there, swaying his hips, dancing to an unknown song as he mixes the chocolate. Cute and loveable Roxas.

Alas, I couldn't stay away from him, even if I tried. Though I don't try very hard, because then he'd think something was up. I can already see him, storming over to my house and demanding to know why I'm avoiding him and Lord knows the last thing I want, is for him to find out about my friendship ruining crush, though after feel like this for a few years, 'crush' doesn't seem to explain what I feel. I tear my eyes away then and stare out the doorway, towards the wall of his living room.

The apartment is pretty small, and I still can't make out the pictures that hang there. My stomach twists nervously for some reason, and I wonder what kind of things Roxas would deem worthy of hanging. I can see quite a few frames, almost filling the wall and I have to wonder: Are there any pictures of us up there?

Or maybe it's just family...I don't know why it matters.

I keep my head down and listen to Roxas as he moves around behind me. I'm going to stay perfectly still and pray he'll think something is wrong with me. I'm a very fidgety person, never staying in one place for too long, so he'll notice my stillness right away. Maybe if he thinks I'm sick, he'll tell me to go home but he's taking fucking forever with that chocolate and I really need to scratch my nose.

I turn my head after what feels like 20 minutes, to look towards the blonde, possibly see what the hell is taking him so long (and claw the fuck out of my nose, which has been itchy the whole time), only to find him standing right beside me, with the bowl of melted chocolate. I sit up, trying my hardest not to stare at him too intensely and he places it on the table, slowly pealing off the oven mitts. "We're finally gonna do it?" I ask and he rolls his eyes, before dipping his finger in the chocolate. I lick my lips and he smirks down at me, holding his finger up to my mouth. "...What?" I blink stupidly, looking at the finger then up at him and he sighs.

"Taste it," He says with the smirk still on his face and I try not to fly backwards and off the chair. He can't seriously want me to suck on his finger? That's just crazy. He must notice my widened eyes and reluctant expression because the smirk turns into a little shit eating grin. I hope to God he thinks it's because I'm grossed out and not because it's the complete opposite. "Come on, you've been staring at the chocolate ever since I started melting it. I know you want some," he laughs and pokes my bottom lip with his chocolate covered finger. Pfft, if only he knew I wasn't staring at the chocolate, but at _him._

"I'm not going to suck it off your finger," I say and go to stick my own finger in the chocolate but he slaps my hand away.

"I already stuck my hand in there, just lick it off me." I wipe the cooling chocolate off my bottom lip with the tip of my tongue and he wiggles his eyebrows, bobbing the finger in front of my face. He wants me to lick it off him...is he serious? The taste of the chocolate finally registers in my mind and I feel like groaning. Did he have to go and buy such yummy chocolate for this? "_I know you wanna,_" he coos and I roll my eyes. He has no fucking idea how much I wanna lick this chocolate off him.

"This is really...gay," I mumble, instead of telling him how hot I think this is, and he ignores me but I don't miss the weird flicker of something in his bright eyes, as he shoves his finger into my mouth. I try to get it over with, but the taste of his skin and the chocolate has me wrapping my tongue around the digit and really cleaning it off.

Roxas doesn't pull his finger away, even after I feel all the chocolate is gone and I look up, still sucking on his finger, to find him watching me. I swallow thickly and this is when he takes the finger out. My heart is pounding so hard, I can barely hear anything besides its frantic rhythm. Thankfully, he stays quiet, though the way his eyes are stuck to my face makes me feel very, very self conscious.

"Was it good?" He asks slowly, almost as if he's trying to get his trail of thought back on track and I nod.

My own thoughts are all over the place as I try and ignore the urge to stand up and smash our faces together in a violent make out session. I can picture it so well in my head, like it's happened a million times before, but I'm sure I've never kissed him. Not that I don't want to, good grief, I want it more than anything else, it's just...I can't. He's my friend, he's been my friend since forever and no matter how much I fancy him, I'd never risk ruining our relationship as it is.

"Great! Now we can get to the good stuff," he says, as he rubs his hands together like a villain, turning away from me and rushing off towards his cupboards. If only he knew what I consider _'getting to the good stuff'_ has nothing to do with eating these strawberries.

It's probably just me, but he seems a little off after pulling his finger out of my mouth. Maybe he realized how weird it was, or maybe (and this is _reeeeally_ wishful thinking) he thought it was hot. I watch him shuffle around the kitchen with a certain stiffness in his posture, collecting whatever we'll need.

He comes back quickly, dropping everything he collected onto the table and I look at him as the trays clatter against the wooden surface. The blonde stares right back, at first his expression so serious, I think he's going to kick me out or something, until he smiles sweetly. I send my own awkward smile back and stare down at the table quickly. He's never said anything about his sexuality in all these years, he's also never had a girlfriend...I try not to, but my god, do I ever dream.

"Start dipping the strawberries and setting them up..._gently,_ Axel, if you know how to be gentle, onto the paper, okay? I'm going to go melt the other chocolate." He sets out the paper for me on a tray, the way he tosses it in front of me makes me jump right out of my thoughts and I glare at him. Before I have the chance to bitch about it, he leaves, rushing off to start on the chocolate he'll use to draw the details onto the strawberries. I can't wait to see how he's going to pull it off, to tell you the truth.

Hey, wait a second! I can be gentle, and I'd show him just how gentle I can be...if it didn't mean destroying our entire friendship. I mean, I can't go around assuming just because he's never had a girlfriend, he's gay by default.

It's just not like that. No matter how much I wish it was.

I grab the first strawberry, staring at it hard enough to burn a whole through the thing (if I had laser vision) and hate it for being lucky enough to be a berry. It doesn't have to deal with heartache and having a crush on it's berry best friend. All it has to worry about is growing up, succulent enough to one day be eaten.

It's so messed up how feelings work, you'd think my brain would be smarter than that. You'd think it would know the difference between people it's acceptable to like, and those who are off limits. It would try to avoid all this pain and stress, right Strawberry?

Unless the person is Roxas, I guess.

By the time I've dipped 10 strawberries, I can't stop picturing pouring this chocolate all over Roxas and licking it off him. I know I shouldn't, and what I should do is banish those thoughts but Fantasy-Roxas looks so hot, and I can't really make myself think of anything else. It doesn't help that I got a little taste of what it'd be like, after sucking on his finger and I liked it. I _really_ liked it. I don't think I'll ever be able to enjoy chocolate ever again, unless he's letting me lick it off his body.

Do I got it bad, or do I got it _baaaad_?

Ugh, I have to stop torturing myself like this. I should just pretend that I feel nothing more than a really strong...uh, friend like-love towards him. Yeah, that's it. A friendly affection and nothing more. Now, if I'd stop being a pervert, I'd probably be able to start believing it eventually...or not. Unfortunately, I can lie to everyone else easy enough but I can't lie to myself. I want my best friend and every time I see him I want him even more. I should really stop thinking about it, that would probably help some.

"Roxas," I call out, intent on getting my mind off my feelings "don't get me wrong, it's not like dipping strawberries isn't thrilling or anything but...I'm getting terribly bored." I set a strawberry down, proud that they're all looking pretty evenly coated. "Plus," I snicker, smirking, "I think all this dipping is giving me carpel tunnel," I look over my shoulder as he snorts, shaking his head at me. I can see the chocolate's almost ready, which means that soon, these berries will be dressed and I'll be able to go home and fap myself into a coma to the mental image of Roxas covered in chocolate...

So much for convincing myself I only like him as a friend.

"Stop your bitchin', I swear you're worse than a girl on her rag," Roxas says laughingly as he makes his way towards me with the new chocolate bowl. He smiles when I narrow my eyes at him, because he knows just how much I hate it when he compares me to a menstruating chick. Not only do I never, ever want to think about periods, I don't ever want to picture myself as a lady_ on_ her period. Dear Mary and sweet baby Jesus, can you imagine how awful that would be? Yuck.

"Seems to me like you're the one on the greasy burger, craving chocolate and all," I smirk at him, feeling rather witty with my comeback but he sends me a clear _'what the fuck'_ look, eyebrows furrowed and lip curled Elvis style. It's probably 'cause he has nothing better to say in response or he's thinking about my greasy burger comment. "I saw some lady on TV call it that one time," I say in case it's the latter and the look is wiped off his face as he laughs loudly. When he finally calms himself enough, he shakes the image of a greasy burger out of his head, puts the bowl down and smiles at me, yanking off one of the oven mits.

"I'm not even going to ask what you were watching," I go to argue and explain myself, but he shushes me and grabs a sandwich bag that he'd left on the table. I have no clue what it's for and I have even less of an idea when he starts to pour the chocolate into it. What the fuck? I watch, trying to figure out what exactly he's doing and notice he spills some onto his hand. "Fucking shit...it's still pretty hot," He says, looking over at me, with a pained look.

"Be careful," I say slowly, not really sure what to say and then I wonder if maybe he's burnt. "You okay?" I ask and he laughs, before nodding his head.

"If it had been real bad, I wouldn't have finished filling the bag." He smirks and I notice he's done. Now he'll get to enjoy the chocolate that spilled on him...or he'll clean it off.

I know he won't offer it to me, and a part of me is praying he'll wipe it off but the chocolate lover in me is sad at the thought. Why waste good chocolate, right? I mean, I'm here and I wouldn't mind licking him clean at all. "Here, hold this for me," he passes me the filled bag as he stares at his messy hand and does exactly what I had hoped he wouldn't. No, he doesn't clean it off with a cloth, he does something much worse. He fucking licks it off himself. "This is what I get for wanting to treat you to a nice, healthy snack." He mumbles around his fingers as he licks them.

"I think covering the strawberries in 2 kinds of chocolate, eliminates any bit of healthiness they may possess," I say as I try and make him stop sucking on his fingers to answer me, but it doesn't work. I notice the weird squeak my voice has acquired and I clear my throat, hoping Roxas didn't notice it. He gives me the middle finger with his free hand, and keeps going at it, dragging his tongue along each finger slowly, from base to tip, so I figure I'm in the clear. I watch him, transfixed even though I know I shouldn't be staring the way that I am. Have some damn discretion Axel, for God's sake.

Fuck...I can't tear my eyes away, even as he slides each finger into his mouth, taking his time, sucking it clean before pulling it out. I feel my heart pounding in my temples and the kitchen feels a hundred degrees too hot. The sweat accumulates on my forehead and along the dip of my back, but even so I can't reign my eyes in. Any minute now, I'm going to snap and run out of his apartment or lunge across the table and attack him. I won't be able to take this. I don't know how I've even gone this long. No normal man would be able to. I must be some freaking super hero.

I force myself to look away (which is a lot more work than you'd think) before I pitch a tent right in front of him and set the bag on the table. I need to go back to dipping more strawberries to busy my idle hands, and there are only a few more left to do anyway. Plus, you know what they say, idle hands are the Devil's...something. All I know is that I need to keep myself busy, unless I want my brain to implode.

Finally, his fucking hand is clean and he licks his lips for good measure before asking me to pass him the bag. It's like he's trying to kill me, I swear. I give it to him without lifting my eyes from my task. "Really concentrating on that aren't you?" He pokes me and I cast a quick glance at him. Little shit. He twists the top of the plastic bag, squeezing all the chocolate into the bottom corner and I realize he's making a ghetto-pastry bag. I snort and he sends me a look. "What?"

"Nothing...nothing...that's just so bootleg," I can't keep myself from laughing and he glares, but his own smile takes over soon enough. He shrugs his shoulders before leaning across the table, stretching right across me and I freeze up, dropping the strawberry roughly onto the paper.

I notice he was reaching for the scissors when he leans back again and cuts a tiny piece off the corner of the bag. His eyes go right to the dropped strawberry after he's finished and he looks towards me in this way that I've come to recognize as a scolding look. "You made me drop it," I say in defense, because it wasn't entirely my fault. He did just throw himself at me, what was I supposed to do? Plus, he should know I'm the last person to make do something that requires patience. The brat should be glad I've even done this well.

"I wouldn't call it bootleg, I'd call it...crafty," He says with a smirk, before plucking one of the berries I had dipped first, off the tray. He's always been so good at art and I see this even now, as he draws little bow-ties onto every single berry, adding three little dots that act as buttons, giving a select few ruffle lines. It actually looks like a tux on a strawberry. If that were me, the little designs would be nothing more than big blobs of chocolate. Slowly, the tuxedo strawberries are completed and when I look down at our masterpiece, I almost don't want to eat them.

"Oh my god, they are so cute," I squeal and Roxas bursts out laughing. I feel a blush burning on my cheeks the longer he laughs and I glare harshly at him, but he doesn't see, because he's still laughing at me. He finally stops and smiles widely, reaching over to pat me on the shoulder like I need consoling or something. He can be such a little dick.

"If there were ever any doubts in my mind that you're actually gay, they've all been erased." Again, I see that something flicker in his eyes but he's looking down at the half-full chocolate bag in his hands before I can get a good look.

After the day at the beach, I had almost confessed my crush on him. I figured I should let the guy know and I almost did it too. Then, when I had him in front of me, smiling, telling me to just spit it out already because he's my friend, I realized I couldn't for that exact reason. Friends don't like friends in the way I like him.

So, I chickened out and decided to just come out to him. He was the first person I ever told and I think I made the right choice. I mean, it's one thing to accept me for who I am, and it's another to be friends with me while he knows I got the hots for him. It would just be too awkward.

"Wow, jeeze Rox, you really know how to make a guy feel good," I say with an expert eye roll, pushing my feelings into the back of my mind for a while. The longing for something more kills me. I wish I could touch him, hold him, kiss him, so many things I_ can't _do. It's awful and it makes me feel bad, but what am I going to do? I have to suck it up and make sure he never finds out.

His laughter brings me back and I focus, because it sounds sort of strained. He looks at me, but I can't pick up anything in his expression, so I don't question it. "That's more your specialty," Oh, so he gets me back like 20 minutes later. I glare so viciously at him, he flinches as if I'd punch him or something, before he starts laughing all over again.

I swear, he makes it very hard for me to figure out if he's weirded out by me or not. He's always busting gay jokes, but when I look at him, I can tell he doesn't mean anything by it, which is why I don't actually hit him. Or at least I think he doesn't mean anything by it. He's so hard to read sometimes, it frustrates me.

"Can we just eat the damn strawberries already?" I grumble, getting grouchier by the second and he gasps, like I said something wrong.

"No, we can not! They have to go in the fridge for a bit first," He gets up quickly, leaving the ghetto-pastry bag on the table and grabbing the tray of finished berries, hurrying them off to the refrigerator. I watch him as he finds a place for the tray and I sigh. It really sucks that I like him so much, because I can't seem to make myself unlike him as easily as I've done with other people before.

It's not like I can just push him out of my life, when he's such a big part of it and because of that, I find myself falling for him harder every time we're together. The more I think about it, the more it depresses me, so I reach over and grab the chocolate bag to drown my sorrow...almost literally. I figure if it works for girls with heartache, it should work for me.

I tear the hole a little wider and start squeezing the melted chocolate into my mouth. It tastes delicious, but I find it tastes much better on Roxas' skin. See? I knew I'd never be able to eat chocolate ever again. The worst part is, I can't even confront him about ruining chocolate for me.

He comes back to find me drinking the rest of the chocolate and I guess he must have wanted to save it for something else because he lunges at me and tries to take the bag from me. "You can't just drink that!"

I stop him with my free hand, placing it against his chest to hold him away from me. I can feel his heart beating against my palm, and I don't know if it's just me, but it seems to be going a little faster than it should. Though that could be from sprinting over here. "Why not?" I squeeze more chocolate into my mouth and he whines like a bratty kid. I figure it's my turn to tease him (though all his teasing is unintentional) and I moan at the deliciousness of the chocolate. "Mmm, s'really good," I grin and put the bag to my mouth again.

"I was gonna drink it!" He says as he reaches for the bag but I pull back, taking the bag and holding it away from him. He uses the table to keep his balance and stretches out, trying to take the bag from my much longer arms but he fails when I push him back. He's getting _waaaaaay_ too close. "Stop being a prick, you don't even like chocolate as much as me!" He complains, grabbing my hand and moving it from his chest as he does a little jump to try and reach the pastry bag. I hold it as far away as I can, tipping the chair back to get even farther and let me tell you how huge of a mistake that is.

His little jump causes him to lose balance, and in turn crash right into me while I'm balancing on the chair's back legs. Obviously we both fall backwards with a loud cry and pain shoots to the front of my head as soon as it makes contact with the cold tiles. I keep my eyes closed as my brain hemorrhages and I can feel Roxas' weight on top of me. I can feel his ass, resting just a few inches away from my crotch.

Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me! How did he even end up on top of me? I'm horrified with myself to find that I have to use all my will power to keep from thrusting up.

Seriously, why do bad things happen to good people? I'm doing everything I can to avoid ruining our friendship, and yet, something seems hell bent on making me snap and make a pass at Roxas. I don't know if I'd ever forgive myself if I lost him, so the internal battle with both sides of myself (the side that wants to take Roxas in any position and the side that values his friendship more than anything else in the world) is really, really wearing me out.

"Oh god, Axel...Axel...are you okay?" I feel him shift but he doesn't get off of me, like I had hoped he would. Instead he cups my face and lightly slaps my cheek.

Just get the fuck off of me!

"Open your eyes man, come on! You're spilling all the chocolate."

My eyes snap open and I glare at him, "That's what you're worried about? I could have killed myself and you worry about the chocolate?" I move to shove him off me, and realize I still have the pastry bag clutched in my hand and he was right. There's chocolate all over me, I can feel it.

He stops me when I go to push him off and I send him a weird look. "Get off me, you fat-ass," I'm trying to get up, and stop spilling chocolate but he's making it a little hard by not letting me up. This is when I see that he's staring down at me, not smiling but not angry either. There's a strange look on his face, one I've never seen before.

"You can't kill yourself from falling off a chair, idiot," He says quietly, and I almost don't hear him. His voice sounds far away and dreamy. My mouth goes dry when he leans down, our faces getting too close and I try to even out my breathing, because if I start hyperventilating now, it'll be a dead give away. I feel him grab the plastic bag and I almost let out a sigh of relief. He was just reaching for the chocolate, which started this whole mess, and now he's going to pull away and get off of me and we can go on pretending like this never happened. Or well, he can forget about it but I'm going to be seeing this scenario in my wet dreams for weeks to come (ba-dum-tish).

He blows my mind when he doesn't pull away and now my heart is bashing against my ribcage like a battering ram. What the fuck is he doing? Has he lost his mind? I keep asking myself these questions, especially when he brings our faces mere inches apart. My lips are really, really dry and I look at him, almost going cross-eyed, only to find he's not even focusing on me. His eyes are downcast and he could be staring at anything for all I know, my nose, my mouth, my chin...I lick my lips, hoping they aren't too chapped, and I open my mouth to speak but I don't know what to say, so I decide I should squeeze the chocolate bag instead.

Don't ask me why I thought it was a good idea, I was desperate to get him off okay!

Chocolate squirts out, splattering all over the blonde's face and I feel possessed as I lean up and lick his cheek. The chocolate comes off easily, but he doesn't pull away, instead, he stays perfectly still. The liquid chocolate slowly drips, rolling down almost to his neck, so I drag my tongue over it, cleaning most of it off by the time I pull away. He laughs breathlessly and I notice his tenseness. I blink a few times hugely, realizing what I just did and I open my mouth to apologize but no sound comes out.

Roxas' hand snaps out and he goes for the pasty bag, I yank it back but he's got it and it spews in my direction. The blonde's eyes glow when he sees it go all over me and I glare at him as the chocolate drips off my lips, down my cheeks and towards my ears. He stops me from talking when he licks my cheek, his small tongue slowly making its way to my mouth. I can't move, especially when I feel him lick the corner of my mouth and my lips part easily for him.

My heart stops when he bites my bottom lip, his tongue wiping the chocolate off of it. I think I'm dead because I don't feel my heart's harsh pounding anymore and my lungs have shrunk to raisins. Roxas' hands fly up and he grabs my face, tilting his head and releasing my bottom lip to kiss me hungrily. The first thing I taste is the chocolate as it coats my tongue but then I can taste Roxas, and now I really know chocolate will never be the same.

I obviously respond to Roxas' kiss, because...holy fucking shit, how could I not? I'm not that strong, for Christ's sake. Our tongues finally meet in this almost violent kiss and it's the best thing I've ever felt. I can feel my heart again, thank god, along with the chocolate seeping into my shirt (the bag is just laying on my chest, leaking) and I hear our breaths, frantic and quick and it sinks in. This is happening.

I must have jinxed it because he pulls away, his lips a bright red, almost beating my hair and I stare at him, panting. This is really awkward, because neither of us is saying anything. I look to the side, avoiding his steady gaze and stare at the wall, the pain my body is in, finally registering.

My back is what hurts the most, because I've been squashed against the chair this whole time, and he's been on my lap. His weight is pressing my lower back into the hard wood even more and I cringe before lifting up off the seat. I really can't take this pain for a second longer, and if he won't get up, I'll move us. Anything really to get away from him and this suddenly awkward situation.

He realizes what's happening too late, and I flip us over and off the damn chair. He thuds a little harder onto the ground than I would have liked and he makes a small _'omph' _sound before looking up at me, when I land over him. The chocolate bag falls onto his stomach but he doesn't pay any attention to it. "Axel...uhm...I..." He hasn't caught his breath yet and it's a good thing, because neither have I. A bit of chocolate drips off my face onto him and he grabs the destroyed pasty-bag.

I have no idea what to think, all I want to do is keep kissing him but I don't know if I should. The little drop of chocolate is tempting me so much."Why'd you kiss me?" I ask because I need to know, and he looks right into my eyes and doesn't even hesitate to answer me. I barely notice when he throws the bag off to the side.

"'Cause I wanted to..._doofus_," Okay, that's good enough for me. We're adults now, we know that we're friends and I'm sure he knows somewhere in his little blonde head, what can happen to our friendship. If he wants to, I _really_ want to. I know I'll probably hate myself the minute it's over and it gets awkward between us, but for now, all I can do is stare down at him in all his Roxas-y glory and give in.

I lean into him quickly, tonguing away the chocolate before kissing him again and he arches up into me, clutching at my shirt as I taste every inch inside of his mouth. I feel him when he presses against me and it makes my own need ache and I wonder if maybe, he's planning on going all the way. The very thought makes my head spin and I pull our faces apart, breathless and dizzy once again.

Roxas pulls away enough to smirk before grabbing me again, slowly sliding his thumb under my jaw and he tilts my head up. I already know what he's going to do, I can feel his gaze burning into my jugular and I can't help but keep thinking: _This is for real. This is really fucking happening. _

Still, I can't stop the nagging tug on the back of my consciousness. I want to do this with him so badly, but I just can't risk it. I grip him and he stops, lips barely against my neck before pulling away and looking at me. "This isn't just gonna happen like it does in a porno, is it?" He says with laughter in his voice and even if I don't want to, I smile. Fucking Roxas.

"Well...I really value our friendship Rox, I don't want to lose you..." I feel the lump form in my throat at the thought of never speaking to him again. It hurts way too much to even fathom, and like I'm sure many people agree with me, I'd rather be his friend than nothing at all. He lets go of my shirt and motions for me to get up.

I take a minute to readjust my spine, that chair really tore me up and in the process I take a few steps back from Roxas and for some reason adjust my clothes as he sets up the chair, pushing it back in with the rest of its buddies. We're both covered in chocolate and the floor has its fair share of the cocoa treat.

"You might as well stay all ruffled...the clothes are coming off," he smiles brightly at me and I just stare at him. I think I'm in shock and I hope he doesn't take this the wrong way. I want him and I'm not turned off in the least. It's just, I can't believe this is happening. "Axel, listen...I like you, and I don't remember ever saying it couldn't happen either." He suddenly looks serious and I stare at him, again my heart slowly picks up speed. Every step he takes is a few thumps faster per second. I feel faint when he comes up to me and rests his hands on my chest. "Do you like me Axel?"

"Yes...I really do." Again, that damn squeak.

"Good, then what's the problem?"

"We'll keep talking after, right?" I blurt out and he laughs wholeheartedly before gently sliding his hands down my front and reaching for my hand, the one that isn't dripping chocolate.

"Of course, you idiot. What part of '_I like you',_ don't you understand?" I don't want to tell him I'm just having trouble grasping the reality of this. So, I end up smiling like a real doofus and wrap my arms around him, figuring we've said enough. It's finally time to get to the good stuff. "My bed's the comfiest, let's go!" He says with an excited cry, pulling away and dragging me towards the bedrooms.

Well, okay then.

I laugh out a little crazily, keeping up with him as he tugs open his door and pulls me in. I stumble as he lets go of my hand and turn to watch as he shuts his room door, or better said, slams it and then locks it. I widen my eyes and he starts to laugh as soon as he sees the look on my face.

"Holy crap Roxas, I'm a little scared for my life right now," I say and back up until I thump against his bed. I drop onto it ungraciously, flopping back and staring at Roxas. I send him a fake look of fear and he smirks at me, before rolling his eyes at how much of a dork I am. Hey, at least I admit it.

"Just...stop talking, Axel," He says walking over and hopping onto the bed. Just when I think it's going to be awkward, he comes towards me and starts kissing me, exactly like he did in the kitchen, with all the same want and feeling. I shut my eyes, everything is amazing as Roxas wraps his arms around me, bringing me down to lay on top of him. It feels much better to be on top, and I feel a different air around the little blonde right away, a sort of submissive surrender to me.

He grips the bottom of my shirt but doesn't tug it off, instead he pulls away and I remember we have to breathe. "Take it...off...wait," He stops, looks down at himself then back up at me. "Mine too," he huffs and lays back to watch me.

Are you fucking kidding me? I look like crap today...On the bright side, I'll get to see him naked.

I rip my shirt off quickly, and attack my belt furiously. There's enough bed for me to lay back and kick the pants off my legs, and I hear the familiar thunk of metal on wood when my buckle carries my pants down. By the time I crawl back towards Roxas, he's already undone his belt and zipper, his pants around his hips and I have to laugh at his eagerness. With a nice tug they slide off, then the shirt, which he makes easier to remove by sitting up, letting me throw it back over my head.

It's my turn to attack I figure, when he lays back and stares at me expectantly. The way he looks laying there, hair splayed on the pillow, cheeks flushed, makes me want him more than I ever thought was possible. I wonder briefly, if maybe this type of desire is a little more than a simple crush.

Then I think...Whatever, this is no time for thinking.

I lean down, our skin touching, sticking together wherever the chocolate made it through the fabric and it's like fire, quickly spreading through my body, burning up every nerve. He finally seems to realize it's okay to give me that hickey he wanted, and he latches onto my neck. I feel his tongue slide along the skin before he pinches it between his teeth. More heat shoots from that spot to my groin and I reach down between us a little desperately, in my own opinion, to take off our boxers. He pulls away from my neck to grab my wrists, and my heart plummets. Shit...

"T.O!" He says, making the trademark T with his hands before pulling away and quickly scampering off the bed.

You've got to be fucking _kidding _me...wait, did he just use T.O? I sit back and bite my lip to keep from snickering. Leave it to Roxas to make me laugh at a time like this.

I wonder what he went to get, and as I watch him reach under his bed for his old phone box, I remember we probably need lube and a condom. After extracting what we'll need and placing the box on the night stand, he rolls onto the bed, pulling off his boxers skillfully and I laugh when he plops down in front of me naked.

"Why're you laughing?" he asks and starts blushing all over again, his hands moving to cover himself. I shake my head, sliding off my own underwear before giving him a soft kiss and slapping his hands away from himself.

"I'm not laughing at you," I say and I stare down at the condom. I don't know why but I feel like questioning how he knew what size I am. He must see the look on my face because he starts to laugh a little nervously.

"Oh God, this must look pretty weird...uh...Naminé gave me a whole bunch of different condoms when she got a job at that sex shop, believe me when I say the size was a guess." The name Naminé brings to mind a shy, timid blonde girl that Roxas used to hang around in high school and I snort before reaching for the lube bottle.

"Should I ask why she gave you all these condoms?" I raise an eyebrow and realize he's not staring at my face, but down at my hand as I move to start this whole thing.

"Mmm, another time," he says shortly and spreads his legs, resting one on either side of me and I scoot forward, feeling his smooth skin slide along mine. I realize I'm shaking when he grabs me by the shoulders and kisses me. His steady hands slide up my arms and into my hair, making me feel like I should probably relax. The looseness of his muscles surprises me as his arms hold me almost lazily. He's laying here, completely at my mercy and he seems totally okay with it.

We press our bodies together, almost like our brains suddenly, telepathically decided this needed to happen. The both of us grind into one another and I feel every inch of him against me, the steady heat radiating off his body is almost enough to get me sweating. All these sensations, everything about Roxas just has me the horniest I've ever been. Any bit of skin that's in contact feels like ecstasy. I get the hint he feels the same, because he lets go of my head and grips my ass, pushing both our erections together, hard. My head spins and I shut my eyes, only noticing that I'm holding onto the lube when I clench my fists.

It makes me even more breathless when I hear him moan softly, disconnecting our mouths and giving me time to pull away and uncap the lube. My chest is rising and falling crazily, and the only other time I've seen myself this worked up, would have to be when I ran home, after dropping Roxas off from our day at the beach. I live really far from the blonde's parents and I sprinted to my old apartment. You can imagine how hard I was panting.

The blonde rubs my ass tenderly and to tell you the truth, it startles me. It must be the fact that I grew up thinking he's straight and to see him like this, staring at me with so much want...it's unbelievable. I blink and look down then back up, taking in the sight of his slender body and the smirk taking over his lush mouth. Roxas. Cute and loveable Roxas.

I pour some of the cool gel onto my fingers and again, my hands are trembling. I feel Roxas let go of my ass and he drops his hands to his sides, using his arms to prop himself up.

"You okay, Ax?" He asks, tilting his head and looking at me with concern and I try to send him a smile. His big, blue eyes don't make it any easier for me. They're just pinned on me, watching, worried about my mental state. I have to take a steady breath before I can answer him.

"...I'm fine..." I say, like the articulate man that I am. And a big 'Fuck you' to my voice box, which won't stop squeaking. He doesn't look very convinced and he reaches over, taking the lube from my hands. I see why when I look down and see how much I squeezed onto my fingers.

I feel like telling him I've never been this nervous about anything in my life, but I don't. I feel like telling him I'm usually a lot smoother about these sorts of things, but I don't. I wasn't even this nervous my first time, or every time that's come after, for that matter. I guess this is different and I should have figured. This isn't just anyone, it's Roxas.

The gel starts to glide along my skin and I work it around my fingers, my heart thumping so hard, I'm sure Roxas can see my jumping pulse but I can't look away from the slimy gel. He scoots closer to me, gently running his finger tips over the contours of my face and I relax a little at the touch.

In this minute, while he touches me, the things that go through my mind are things that shouldn't even be there right now. Each memory passes so quickly, yet I see them all so vividly, like it's all happening all over again. The countless times he's comforted me without even knowing he was the one I was aching over. The countless times he'd ask what was wrong and I'd simply tip toe around the subject.

Well, I feel kind of stupid thinking that I could have possibly avoided all the pain and turmoil. For all I know, he could have wanted me all along, and there I was, killing myself over these feelings. I hear Roxas clear his throat and that's when I stop thinking so much and come back to reality.

"Are you sure you're fine Axel?" He asks with genuine concern, a type of caring no one has ever shown me before and it melts my heart. I lick my drying lips a few times and stare back down at my fingers, the lube sliding down into my palm, greasing up my entire hand. "Hey...look at me...what's wrong?"

I look up quickly and stare into his eyes and he stares right back. I don't know what to tell him, and I don't even think I'd be able to speak even if I tried. I feel the words, caught in my throat like phlegm but I've never been too great at horking.

"I just can't believe this is happening, is all," I mumble and he starts to laugh, so I send him a look, trying to figure out just what about my disbelief is so funny to him. I personally think this is a very serious matter, which is a change from our usual roles. He's always been more serious, while I've laughed at almost everything. This is different though...because Roxas is the only person I've ever really given a shit about.

"You're making it seem like you're about to fuck the Queen of England or something. It's just me Ax, no biggie." He sends me a playful grin but I don't get caught up in the adorableness of him. Instead, I focus on his words and stare at him for a few minutes. He thinks this is a walk in the park for me? Well, I've never heard him say something so stupid in all my life.

"You're wrong..." The words slip out before I can stop them and he furrows his brow, confusion slowly tainting his usually understanding face. "Fucking the Queen would be no biggie for me..." He chuckles a few times, and goes to say something but I stop him, "You...well...you're something else entirely."

"What am I then?" He asks quietly, and I search my brain for an answer to give him. Something not corny or lame but I can't find anything that won't make me seem like a sap. I know what I want to say, something that just clued in a few seconds ago but if I do I might just ruin this moment. On the other hand, not saying what's on my mind hasn't done me any good, so...you know what, fuck it.

I lean down close to him, cupping his face with the hand that isn't covered in lube and I kiss him softly, feeling the soft skin of his lips press against mine, the way our mouths seem to come together so naturally and the breath is stolen from my lungs. "You're the fucking love of my life."

There, I said it and it's out there and now he can either kick me off the bed, or ignore what I said and we can just do this and act like it never happened. But I don't want that, I don't want to go back to how it was before because I want something more with him.

I feel him reach up and grab hand, pulling away from the kiss to look at me. He brings it down to his chest and places it over his racing heart, and I can feel it thumping against his ribs, right into me. The quick pace is a surprise because I had been expecting something else, what with the way he's been so bold and straight forward this whole time. "I love you too, doofus."

I don't know what exactly happens next, because to be honest with you, hearing those words makes me black out for a few seconds but when I come to, we're kissing like our lives depend on it. He throws his arms around me and holds me tightly against him, and the feeling of him so close reminds me how damn horny I am.

My trembling fingers worm their way between our bodies and I slide them slowly underneath him, finding that tight ring of muscle and I feel him shiver, his legs parting a little more. One finger slides in easily enough and it's welcomed, the scorching heat of Roxas seems to consume me and I try to move faster without hurting him. When I finally get three inside of him, the pain seems to kick in and he digs his nails into my back, groaning throatily through clenched teeth and I kiss his face all over, trying my best to take his mind off of the sting he must be feeling.

When he starts pushing back, taking my fingers in deeper I spread them a little, pumping them in and out of him fast enough to work up a sweat. "Nnngh...please," He breathes into my ear, arching off the bed and I curl my fingers inside of him, searching for that little bundle of nerves. I know when I find it, because he gasps, dragging his blunt nails down my back and I can feel the burn as he peals away a few layers of skin. I enjoy it, so I press harder and make him cry out louder. "Aah, Axel...fuck, nnnn, I'm...I'm ready!"

Those words send a little shiver of delight down my spine and I give him a few more pumps just to feel him quake beneath me before pulling away and staring down at him with hungry eyes. He watches me as he locates the almost forgotten condom pack and I hear him using his free hand, to tear it open. He's quick about it, tossing the wrapper away and scooting back to get easier access. The eye contact, which usually makes me uncomfortable only makes me want him more, and he slides the black condom on me.

I have to rip my eyes away from him and look down at my dick, seeing it all wrapped in pitch black rubber is weird as hell. "Aw look, he's wearing a little cloak."

"Roxas!" I feel a horrible, burning blush over take my cheeks and he laughs hard, before biting his bottom lip to shut himself up. It doesn't help at all though, his eyes are still glistening with humor. "You just might be killing the mood," I huff, my embarrassment making me avert his stare.

"Oh, really?" Roxas says softly and I feel a lump form in my throat, cutting off all further communication.

The little flick against my dick head makes me jump in surprise and he laughs at me for the bazillionth time today. I lean down and to shut him up, I start softly kissing his chest, moving my kisses up towards his collar bone before sucking gently on the flesh of his neck. There's still a few drops of chocolate on him, from where it seeped through his clothes and it's mixing with his sweat. It's definitely the best thing I've ever tasted.

I feel his body tense up, and I hear him open his mouth but nothing but a little sigh escapes. My tongue continues on its path, moving back down to flick one of his hard nipples. His hands come up to tangle themselves in my hair and he grips hard when I nip at his sensitive skin. I can feel his leaking erection, pressed flush against my stomach and I know it's going to happen. He's waiting for it, his breathing slow and deep. I look down and stare at where our bodies are about to connect and the excitement makes me a little nauseous to tell you the truth. Again, the same thought comes back to let me know I'm awake.

This is really happening.

After all those times of imagining it, after all those times wondering, it's happening and so far...it's way better than I could have ever imagined.

"The mood's still alive...right?" Roxas' voice catches me off guard and I look up at him quickly. I imagine the look on my face says it all because he laughs. "Good...'cause I was gonna say, you seem willing enough," Another one of those teasing grins and I glare at him, gripping his hips firmly before starting to push myself in.

It's not until I'm half way that I have to stop, Roxas' face scrunching up the slightest bit and as soon as I'm not moving, his eyes snap open.

"What the-"

"Are you okay?"

We both speak at the same time and for some reason (maybe the nerves) I find it really funny. Which is strange considering I'm half way inside my best friend, and he feels so wonderfully hot all around me. It's overwhelming to say the least, so I don't know how I could be almost laughing. "It's fine Axel...Unless I say stop, keep going," He winks and pulls me down to plant a hard kiss on my lips.

I'd like to say I'm obedient. A real, tell-me-only-once person, so I start up again and right away I feel his body respond, clenching around me but relaxing almost immediately. The heat is unbelievable and when I'm all the way in, my hips flush against his soft ass, it feels like I've seriously died and gone to heaven. Albeit, it's a very sweaty heaven (because I'm almost literally dripping) but it's still heaven. I brace myself over him, both hands on either side of his head and he pulls away from the kiss, leaning back into the pillow to take a second to adjust. I wait, patiently of course, and when he wiggles around a bit, I somehow know he's ready.

I pull away, slowly pushing back in and the first few times are probably the tightest. With each thrust, I glide more smoothly into him and the easy way our bodies move together is indescribable. He wraps his arms around me tightly, squeezing me against his body, using his hips to respond to every one of my thrusts. Our pace is barely a pace at all but I don't mind. I don't want to rush this, I want to feel everything.

For some reason, it all feels so new, so marvelous and exciting, even if I've had sex before. It's never been this way. I swear I must be drugged, because it all just feels _too_ good. My stomach is filled with the most pleasant warmth and my muscles are starting to quiver the slightest bit. Every soft moan or gasp Roxas let's escape, makes me push into him a little harder, a little faster.

I look down at him, picking up the pace when I start to think he's being too quiet and he matches my movements easy enough. I feel pressured to make this the best sex of his life for some reason. Maybe it's because I don't want him to regret sleeping with me and that's probably because I'm so worried he might (not 'cause I'm bad or anything, you just never know, alright!). I wouldn't want to be the only one loving every second of this, while he's laying down there wondering what the fuck is happening.

I must say though, he sounds like he's enjoying it and he sure as hell looks like it.

With my hands on his hips, I lift him a little to push even deeper into him, angling my thrust just right, making him finally cry out louder than he has before, his hands falling away from me to clench at the sheets. "Aaah, a-ah...God...Yes!"

Once I find the spot, it's all over. The sounds seem to pour out of him and he tosses his head to the side, writhing around under me, biting his lip to try and stifle some of the noise.

The sight of him makes me feel even closer to release, and I get that sudden adrenaline rush. The blood is hot in my veins and I have to kiss him. I grab his face, roughly bringing out mouths together and it's a needy desperate kiss. His tongue slides into my mouth, moving quickly against mine as we both struggle to breathe. Listening to Roxas panting is pushing me closer and closer by the second. Every quick, deep inhale and exhale is like another hard shove. I almost lose it when he moans deeply into my mouth.

When I register the sounds of our skin slapping together, the steady, quick rhythm, I realize we're moving kind of crazily and Roxas seems to have gotten the same burst of need and energy. His hands leave the bedsheets and grip at my shoulders instead. I feel his nails dig into my skin in the same exact spot as before and it burns so good.

I've been moaning the entire time, though sometimes I just can't even manage to get any sound out. If only he knew he's the only person I've ever been this vocal with. I don't know if that would be a compliment, or if it would just be completely embarrassing for me.

The blonde's body tenses up, his legs wrapping around my waist and he starts to pull me into him even harder. "Mmm...fuck...s-shit," His head falls back onto the pillows, disconnecting our mouths and I don't know if he wanted to say more, but as soon as he tries to form a sentence, he seems to realize he won't be able to.

That's the main reason I haven't said a word. I could barely handle speaking to him before sometimes. I'm so close to losing it, I can feel the burning in my belly, spreading through me, making me sweat even more and the pounding of my heart. I know any minute now, I'm going to just explode. There is no way in hell anything intelligible is coming from me now.

I don't want to finish but at the same time, I really fucking need this release. Still, I bite down on my lip harshly and hold it all in, deciding at some point I want to make Roxas cum first. It feels like I'm trying to fight off a huge, vicious tidal wave, to tell you the truth and I frantically reach down for Roxas' neglected need.

When I grab him, he makes the hottest sound I've ever heard and that alone, is all the encouragement I need. I start up a pace almost as quick as our thrusting and now, the blonde sounds like he's seconds away from sweet orgasm

The idea of cumming with him, makes me want to cum so bad, so I push it from my mind for a few seconds. I have to work at getting him there too, first. Though, I don't think I'll make it. My body is trembling, sweat rolling off my skin but I can also feel him underneath me, his own limbs twitching and his movements losing a little control. His hands seem unsure of what to do, so he just throws his arms over his head and buries his fingers into his hair.

It's when I give him a tight squeeze, that he makes that sound again, arching up and I feel his muscles clamp down around me, engulfing me in an almost unbearably amazing heat. I can't hold back anymore and luckily, he can't either and releases into my hand right before I do.

My muscles freeze in place for a moment, until they turn to jelly and I collapse, careful not to squish Roxas underneath me. I lay on my belly, reaching out to pull him against my side, my eyes shut in complete bliss. There are no thoughts zipping through my mind, nothing at all but the tranquil feeling that comes from an amazing lay. This being the best damn one of my life...speaking of which...

Suddenly, the only thing I can think about is how long I lasted, and I have no idea if it was as fast as I felt it, or maybe I'm being paranoid...regardless, I find myself worried about what he thinks. Those fucking strawberries might not even be ready yet!

I roll onto my back and cast a quick glance at him. He nuzzles closer to me, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly. I feel the warmth of his skin against mine and it almost lulls me to sleep. He feels perfect, right where he is.

While I conjure up a sentence in my mind, he already seems to have something he wants to say. "Those strawberries are probably ready," He speaks softly, and he sounds like he just woke up from a really good nap. Woah...maybe it wasn't as quick as I thought...or, maybe those things only needed like 5 minutes.

I can't speak, even as I watch him sit up and stretch out his muscles, before he looks back at me. "I'm sorry if that was too quick..." I blurt out and he smiles right away, reaching over to pat my stomach. I feel a blush coming on, and I can already hear him laughing at my horridness. I swear I'm not so quick on the trigger, and if I was a weaker man, I'd blame it on him for being such a tease all these years but I don't think I could. Though it's completely true, I think.

The gross, slimy feeling in my hand I notice, is Roxas' cum and I wonder where the hell I'm going to wipe it before I mentally slap myself for trying to avoid what's happening right now. Roxas is staring at me, but he's not laughing and I can't tell whether or not it's a good thing. My mind immediately jumps to the assumption that he's already regretting it and in case you're wondering...No, I will not cry...in front of Roxas.

"It was great Ax," Roxas says, before standing up quickly and I watch him, a little confused (but relieved) about where he's going until he bends over and passes me a sock from the ground. "Give me your dick cloak," He starts laughing before he can even finish saying that sentence and I try to not burst out laughing myself, which results in a really contorted look on my face.

"Could you not call it that?" I say and he laughs some more.

"Hey, if strawberries can wear tuxes, dicks can wear cloaks...now gimme it, so I can toss it and go grab some of those delicious berries I worked so hard on," He bites his tongue, grinning like the little shit he is and I roll my eyes. I feel way too lazy to move right now. Though, I really do want some of those strawberries too.

It's tricky work, slipping off a used condom but someone's got to do it, I guess. I manage to get it off without too much mess, then just to be a jerk, I throw it at Roxas, and I laugh hard when he sends me a horrified look. "Axel, what the fuck? Don't be sick, man!" he shouts at me, and that only makes me laugh even more.

"You were supposed to catch it," I say between giggles and he rolls his eyes. Watching him pick up the condom, it amazes me how completely not awkward this is and I start to feel a little more stupid for all the time I tried to talk myself out of my feelings. In my defense, I really thought he was straight or something and he could have said something!

I look over, to take in the sight of the blonde's naked body and watch Roxas as he picks up my shirt from the floor and puts it on. "I've always wanted to do this," he says, looking down at himself before looking up at me. I raise an eyebrow, taking in the chocolate stains all over my shirt before smirking.

"Wear my clothes after sex?" I say, in a teasing way, really, but there is some (a lot) of curiosity too.

"No, eat chocolate strawberries," He laughs before turning and rushing towards the door. I toss my legs over the edge of the bed and heave myself up, at the same time, wiping my hand with the sock and searching for any stray drops on my stomach.

Pfft whatever, like eating Chocolate strawberries is better than wearing my clothes, I think to myself as I search. When I deem myself clean enough, I look up to find Roxas watching me this time, leaning lazily against the door frame. "With you after sex, of course," He smiles softly and I throw my head back to laugh. Though I can't deny how incredibly happy that makes me feel.

"Well, let's go then..." I stretch as I grab my boxers off the floor and once I'm half dressed, I have to hurry to catch up with Roxas, because he left me as soon as I got my boxers. I guess he really worked up an appetite.

I make my way to the kitchen but stop in the living room and look towards the wall with pictures. Right away I see a collection of just me and him, and in each photo we're either smiling, making a weird face or I'm pressing a kiss to his cheek. Just two real good buddies. I remember when they were all taken and for some reason, it warms my heart. It feels good to be hung along side photos of people he loves. I don't know why I never looked before.

I finish looking at the pictures and finally get to the kitchen to find Roxas sitting at the table with the destroyed, ghetto-pastry bag and the tray of strawberries. I get a feeling I'll be helping him clean the horrible mess in here, but it needs to wait. I want to eat some strawberries and take a shower. I think I have fucking dried up chocolate in my damn ears.

I watch him grab one, and he rubs it along his bottom lip and it makes me think. Hadn't he said he liked the way the seeds feel? He can't feel the seeds if they're covered by chocolate. He must sense my confusion because he starts to blush and looks away from me, staring down at the few remaining strawberries. "Okay so, maybe it's not the seeds..." I listen intently as I pick up my own berry and bite into it. I have to try really hard not to zone out on him, even if this damn strawberry is the second best thing I've ever tasted. First being Roxas covered in chocolate. "When I was younger, I used to pretend I was putting on lipstick with the strawberries and ever since then, I've liked the way it feels."

I really don't want to laugh, but I still do. And I laugh really fucking hard. I almost choke on my bite of strawberry, and when I try to stop, I just laugh harder. Roxas throws a small berry at my head and somehow, I manage to stop. "And you said I was gay," I grin and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're so straight," He sneers at me before breaking out into his own grin. "These strawberries are _sooooo_ cute! Neener neener neener," He bats his eyelashes in an exaggerated imitation of me from earlier and I glare at him.

"Just shut up," I huff, grabbing another strawberry because at the pace Roxas is eating them, they'll be all gone by the end of the night. Fuck, they'll be done in 10 minutes.

Roxas looks at me when we're down to the last few and there's this mutual agreement that we're going to need more chocolate and more strawberries. He grabs the last big one and smiles sweetly at me before shoving it all into his mouth. His cheeks are full and his lips sort of stick out as he tries to keep his mouth shut. I lean across the table and plant a kiss on his chocolate covered lips.

Huh, and here I thought making tuxedo strawberries was gonna be a bad idea.


End file.
